project_lost_dreemurrfandomcom-20200214-history
PLD Chapter 13
CHAPTER 13: The Road to Asgore Dreemurr, King of All Monsters Sub-Entry 121: "One-Point-Twenty-One-What-Now?": "I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE FUTURE!!!" I stood by as the wind howled and my mentor strained his ears to hear young Marty's plea to the doctor, determined to warn him of a deadly fate 30 years in the making. I shook my head, knowing full well that this was a fool's quest. Yet I couldn't blame him for being so determined to preserve a friendship. I folded my ears back. Even at this distance the chimes of the clock tower were painful. But compared to where my mentor stood in front of the face of the clock tower, my vantage point was no big thing...his vantage point was agonizing. "LOOK AT THE TIME! YOU HAVE LESS THAN FOUR MINUTES!" I watched Marty hastily head toward the Deloreon. I looked up at the massive, angry storm above. The lightning danced furiously, threatening to touch the spire of the clock tower at a moment's notice. The incomplete connection between the cable in Dr. Brown's hand made me narrow my eyes as I watched the dangling socket hanging from where it had been connected to the lightning rod spire. I felt I had a part to play in this but history says that this went off without a hitch...well...hardly any hitches. Which was the reason I was here. It had only taken a couple minor interventions to correct the glitches that threw off history. It would probably take a couple more minor nudges for Marty to successfully go Back to the Future. :detemmienation: (Music Link) It already had, in fact. Several key parts of this rewritten history ahd been tampered with. The malt shop incident had almost gone off the rails. The school incident deviated from how things were supposed to go. The dance, already complicated by two sets of Marty McFly's in different roles--one playing Johnny B. Goode while the other was contending with young Biff's gang while trying to retrieve the sports almanac. Now this. To the casual observer, this would seem to be the most contrived of self-inserts with barely any interaction. But as an experienced time-traveller...interaction was something I tried to avoid at all costs; the more critical the point in history, the more I had to handle it with kid gloves. By this point the Deloreon had already sped to the starting point. I was fully aware of young Marty acting upon his emotional conundrum, altering the time coordinates with the intent of warning future Dr. Brown of his impending assassination; while 1955 Doc Brown had no idea he'd do something like that. Yet I already knew that the letter Emmett had torn up wasn't as disregarded as he implied. But I'm getting ahead of myself. "Come on, Doctor. The Institute for Future Technology is depending on this." It LOOKED like cases of things just going wrong; like Dr. Malcom's chaos theory in action. But I knew better. These minor instances of the Butterfly Effect were deliberately set in motion. I had my suspicions on who and how, but there was very little time to ponder that. As Dr. Brown struggled across the ledge to reach the cable socket the clock continued to advance toward 10:04 PM. My ears snapped up as the ledge gave way and I heard the doctor's cry. Whew. He managed to grab onto the hanging cable. That was close. Too close. I leaped up to higher ground. Adequate enough to be in range of my powers. Maybe intervening juuuust a little bit wouldn't hurt. I formed a compressed magnetic platform to fill in the missing ledge enough for the doctor to stand on. Hopefully he wouldn't think to question it and be preoccupied with the cable. It was a good thing I'd thought to do this, given that Command's last interception of A.E.O.N.'s historical records showed an 85% chance of him falling that wasn't originally there. Something was interfering with history in little ways that could have a big Butterfly Effect. In the original time line the ledge DID give way...but not to that magnetude. I sensed sabotage of the clocktower. A sigh of relief as he attempted to reconnect the cables...which quickly turned to surprise when it went taut before it could reach the plug. "Faraday's Ghost..." I muttered as I turned to where the downed tree had pulled the cable to the ground. I dropped down, hustled over and like a dope I tried to lift it, first with brute strength, then with magnetic tethers. No good. Emmett would have to physically pull the cable out from underneath. And that was time he didn't have. My bracer's cloaking fizzled for a moment from the static interference of the storm. I had pulled the Hazard Card long before to give other...slight assists along Marty's week of mishap in 1955. Other signs of outside tampering had gotten my suspicions up. Eyes forward, Volt. You will have to ponder these anomalies another time. I considered hauling out the hardware such as the XBTOCLC's or the Ice Gatling to destroy the section around the tree but...I was sure that would be way too much chronological contamination. I was working on a shoestring budget with how much more I could interfere. I suddenly whirled as I heard the anguished cry of Dr. Brown as the cable suddenly disconnected from the connection at the traffic light posts. "For the love of Andre-Marie Ampere..." I rubbed my temples. My ears perked up as I heard the distinctive roaring whine of the Deloreon's engine and drive system draw closer. "Why in Lee De Forest's name do we have to cut these things so darn close?" Marty sped closer and closer. I saw the sections of the Deloreon light up with neon cyan splendor, lacking the energy to completely activate the Flux Capacitor. He was travelling at exactly 88 miles per hour. By this point Dr. Brown had managed to loop the cable around the clock hands and made the desperate choice to rappel down to the ground. At least he thought to wear heavy insulated gloves. THUD. I winced as he hit the ground...a little harder than I remember from the other instances I watched this. Oh no. He was dazed wasn't he? Crap. No time to snap him to his senses. I hurried over and snagged his end of the cable and dashed to the connector. My ear twitched as I heard the clock hands lurch one last time and suddenly the sky turned white as the lightning struck with explosive results. I tightened my grip around both and bridged the connection with my powers. My fur jet-poofed outward as the lightning seared across me and up the connection the very moment the Deloreon passed under and the connector hook made contact. "Oh, BABY, that's good..." My grin probably would have bordered on "psychopathic-ly unhealthy" at that moment. With a massive electric explosion everything flashed to white for a moment before the car just vanished, leaving a pair of flame trails across the pavement, stopping just before the movie theater at the end of the three-way intersection. Fortunately the Delorean disappearing was enough to divert my mentor's attention away from where I surely would have been discovered. We had not met yet. Nor could we this early on. It would be after the 1980's before things were in motion for him to start setting things into motion that would lead to the Institute For Future Technology--the genesis of the S.T.C. Agency. Dr. Brown sat up in time to watch the electromagnetic fireworks, his gaze fixated on the flame and static that lingered. A moment of silence before the super-heated wire underwent combustion and burst into flame. I hastily reconnected the plugs and dropped the cable and rebooted my cloaking system. Emmett got to his feet and wandered around the street, a little unsure of things at first. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!" He suddenly let out a triumphant exclaim before running back down the street with a little dance to his step. "Mission accomplished, mentor." I gave a thumbs-up I knew he'd never see. I started to turn and head back to where I had left the Epoch when... "Doc! Doc!" Oh yeah...I forgot about this. "Huh?" "Doc!!!" "Gaaah! You can't be here! I just sent you back to the future!" "I know, Doc! But I'm back. I"m back FROM the future." I counted, lowering a finger on my hand with each second. "3...2...1..." I said to myself. "Great...Scott....." THUD. *sigh* Right on cue. Time loops. Am I right? But I guess part 2 was a tale for another time. "You got this, Marty..." I took off to the Epoch and got in before the rain started. "Mission accomplished. Thanks for informing me of these glitches in the time stream, Command. It would have completely compromised any chance of the STC-Agency ever coming into existence if things hadn't gone smoothly here." "Hey, I have a vested interest, too. You don't open the Genie's Lamp and Pandora's Box, then neither do I. And we both turn into pumpkins sooner or later." "Yeah, yeah. Way to think of the bigger picture." "You better get back to Miranda City. And make sure your best friend sees you nice and healthy after coming back from mission. You don't want to--" "Just drop it. I don't want to think about that." "So. What's the plan for Asgore?" "I think I need to backtrack and retrace my steps a bit. Get some items and such...just in case." "Might I suggest paying a visit to--" I knew what she was implying. "......" "Come on. It's cheap and you won't go hungry or thirsty." "I still want to run it through a spectra-graphic analyzer and confirm they're not actually made of--" "Volt. Ignorance is bliss." "Okay. I'm off. Keep my in the loop. And keep the Council off my back." "Good luck. And..." The Epoch was already off. "...stay fresh." Sub-Entry 122: "Quest for the King of All Monsters, Take One": I landed in the ruins again and navigated appropriately. Remembering Command's words I tunred down the corridor to the dead end and found the spiderweb in question. *sigh* I shuddered a little. "Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders." I accessed my E.N.G.I.N.E. dots and snagged 7G in gold and set it in the web. Immediately some spiders crawled down and offered a donut. I snatched it up and slipped it into my lab coat pocket for later. It was weird how they never seemed to crumble or make a mess when put into pockets. "That's a durable donut." I combed my way through the rest of the ruins and reached Toriel's abode. I knocked and heard no answer. Oh god. Please don't let it be like my nightmare. I activated my bracer and slipped into intangible mode and phased through the door and looked around the whole humble household. No one. I didn't smell any dust so that was a good sign. I went downstairs. I kept sniffing. No scent of dust. Still good. As I got closer I picked up an extremely faint scent. Definitely Toriel. I opened the first gate and went through. I went down the hallway to the other door. Scent was really weak. I decided to go through. Yup. Scent went outside. Sure enough I saw her footprints in the snow. "Thank you, Lady Destiny..." I muttered. She just have just stepped out for groceries. I decided I didn't want to track her down. She wasn't the person of interest. I had to find Fluffybuns. And I had a long trek to go. I passed by the gate and Sans' sentry station. Not at his post? Only one explanation. He went to Grillby's. Again. I passed through the electricity maze area and the second sentry session. No sign of Papyrus? Huh. Recalibrating puzzles or maybe trying to convince Undyne to let him into the Royal Guard? I stayed outside of the space-time continuum for the moment, drifting through obstacles and such. Although I was feeling a little jubilant at the time and I had just arrived at Doggo's sentry post. "Absolutely NO MOVING!" I mused as I read the sign. "Geeeee. I wonder what it's trying to tell me?" I mused sarcastic but lightheartedly with a grin. "Too good to pass up." I snickered to myself. I turned tangible and picked up one of the remains of a dog treat that had been partly burned away. Did he...smoke these? Ewww. "Ugh...this is reminding me about Violet jokingly advising Antoine to not smoke Crayolas. Which I'm sure she got from an old Uncle Klunk skit from the days of Mitzi's old band." I quietly sneaked behind the sentry station and tossed the bone out from behind it in a slight curve. Doggo immediately rose up from where he hide behind the counter of the station. There he was, bone in his mouth. Black patch of fur around his ears and the upper part of his face. The rest of him was white. He was wearing a wife-beater shirt with what looked like leopard-skin pants. His eyes were squinted very dubiously as he shifted his gaze back and forth suspiciously. I turned intangible and phased through the door in back and got behind him. "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving, for example, a human...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again." I grinned devilishly as I turned tangible enough to reach up and pet him on the head. Then I jumped back through the door and circled around front to watch the epic reaction. "!!!" Doggo spazzed out at that point. "WHAT?!? I'VE BEEN PET! POT? PAT? PET? PAT? POT?" "I should feel ashamed at myself for taking enjoyment in this...but I don't." I willed my hand tangible enough while his head was turned to pet him a second time from the front. "WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?!?" And again. "THERE'S NO END TO IT!" And again. "Well this is thorough." The effect was starting to wear off. "That's enough." He deadpanned. I decided he had enough and let the realization sink in. "S-S-Something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving! I'm gonna need some dog treats for this..." And then he ducked behind the counter and I caught scent of something burning. I walked away with a chuckle and started quietly singing the Snow Miser's Theme from the Christmas Without a Santa. :detemmienation: (Music Video Link) "I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow...I'm Mr. Icicle, I'm Mr. Ten-Below..." I continued my trek through and out of Snowdin and Snowdin Town. I was in too good a mood to care that it was still too darn cold. Sub Entry 123: "Meanwhile, Back in Miranda": "Cheer up, little guy. Volt will be back again." Mitzi comforted. "I know. I have to be patient. It just..." "Gets lonely without your best friend." She nodded. "I know we're not him but...we'll keep you company." Pit offered. Asriel kinda kicked his legs back and forth a bit. "That would be nice." He looked up at Pit. "You know...I haven't heard your story yet. How did you come to be part of UCIAT? Everyone says you're the most experienced here but...you don't look that old." "Well. I am a celestial. An archangel. We age very differently. Even more so than Hybrids. For us centuries are...fleeting at most." "Oh...so...you live forever?" "Sometimes it seems that way." "So...?" "Right. I was born in another realm connected to this world, known as Angel Land. The other angels and I were the creations of the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena. But...I was...made differently for some reason. Instead of blue eyes and blond hair, I was given green eyes and reddish hair. And...there's something else different about me..." Pit kinda turned away a little sadly. "Pit?" "In my home realm...I....I can't fly." The sorest of sore spots. But Pit didn't get irate over it. It just depressed him thinking about it. It was embarassing. It was a harsh reminder that even in his home realm...he didn't quite fit in, either. "You can't fly?" "My wings don't work the same way in this world. I...need the Goddess to grant me the power of flight back in my home world...and it only lasts 5 minutes at most. Any longer and my wings will burn up. That's...kind of a huge deal. An angel without wings can't survive. Even if they don't really work, we need them." "Ohh..." "I...never felt like I belonged back home. So...imagine my surprise when the Goddess made me captain of her royal guard, Palutena's Army. I couldn't understand why she would make me so different...so outcast...then put me in a position of power and respect. I really didn't know what to make of it." "You're head of the Royal Guard? You're like the angel version of Miss Undyne!" "Well...back then it wouldn't have felt much like a compliment. Anyway. Our world was peaceful but...it had a complication. Where there was a Goddess of Light, there was a Goddess of Darkness. Goddess Medusa was much like your Chara. She hated humanity and took great pleasure in torturing them--drying up crops, spreading plagues, and especially turning them to stone. It grew out of control until it threatened to tip the balance of light and dark. Finally Lady Palutena issued an ultimatum to Lady Medusa. When she wouldn't comply she turned to Zeus and the Elder Gods. With their unanimous decision Medusa was cast out but not before Palutena invoked a curse upon her, confining her to a form that reflected the evilness and ugliness in her heart. And from there she was sent to the depths of Tartarus; what our realm commonly calls the Underworld." "Ohh..." "But evil doesn't die. It only evolves and bides its time to seek its revenge. Medusa raised an army from the denizens of the Underworld and soon broke free and marched upon the surface world of the mortals known as the Overworld. And then they ascended into the Cloud Temples and finally to Palutena's kingdom in the Sky World. Her army was broken and she was captured. And I was made an example of by being locked in the darkest cell of the Underworld." "Oh no...how did you escape?" "The last of Lady Palutena's power was sent to me in the form of a holy bow and an endless supply of arrows. I fought my way past the ranks of her dregs while going on a quest to recover legendary artifacts called the Three Sacred Treasures. They would unlock my full potential and give me powers beyond any angel that had ever walked or flown. I defeated her generals and advanced to the gates of Sky World with all three treasures--the Pegasus Wings, the Mirror Shield/Armor, and the Light Arrow. With them I stormed the Chamber of the Gods and did battle with Medusa, finally slaying her and freeing Palutena." "Oh wow! You became a superhero!" "Er...yes...I...suppose." "And everything was peaceful again, right?" "For a time...until Palutena was troubled by nightmares. She called for soothsayer who warned of a prophetic vision. Angel Land would be attacked by evil demons known as the Army of Orcus." "Oh no..." "Palutena summoned me to her quarters and entrusted me to go on a special training regimen that would have me revisit all of the territory I went through from the Underworld to the Overworld, to the Cloud Temples to Sky World. And to make sure I'd have the magical power I'd need, I'd have to seek out the Three Sacred Treasures a second time. If I trained hard enough I'd be worthy to wear them again." "And that's what you did?" "Yes...I reached Palutena's chamber in time to don them all moments before King Orcus invaded and captured Lady Palutena, taking her into the inner labyrinth. I flew after him and did battle...twice. For his normal form...and this his towering ultimate form. A truly horrific beast of unimaginable size and strength." "And...you prevailed?" "Yes. And all was peaceful again." "But that still doesn't answer how you came to this realm?" "You've met Miss Kitty, right? Well...there was a point she was...going through difficult times and the rest of the UCIAT couldn't help her. Kitty has...a lot of faith in angels and she has a lot of admiration for them. I guess...the others say she's kind of an angel fanatic? So...she prayed very hard and...it reached me. I went to the Elder Gods and they were reluctant to have me...intereact with mortals. But...Palutena swayed the vote and I was given a chance to answer Kitty's call. So...once I was sent to their realm I discovered I could fly on my own. Miss Kitty was so nice but...she didn't have a lot of confidence in herself. So...I helped her as best I could." "Because that's what angels do!" "Yes." "And then what?" "Well...I didn't have a whole lot I could do at first but I was happy that she was happy. So...she suggested one day to the C.E.O., Garfield, that I be part of something bigger. He had just the thing. I was recommended for the N-Division. And...so I met them. The greatest warriors this world and many others had to offer. I met an elfen swordsman clad in green who wielded a legendary sword of evil's bane. I met a bounty hunter who wore the most fantastic armor I had ever seen. I met a man who fought against the undead with nothing more than a whip called Vampire Killer. And the moustached man in red and blue known simply as legendary N-Division agent "M" around our ranks." Pit paused and smiled. "...and my favorite partner and my best friend. An artificial being...the called him a robot...who wore blue and cyan. He looked so human...so real...but he was a machine underneath it all. He laughed, he cried, he comforted, he believed so strongly in justice. He loved animals and played ball game called soccer. His name was Rock. We all called him Mega Man. And the two of us were inseparable. Like siblings." Pit shifted. "We all had many adventures, saved a lot of lives, helped a lot of people, took down a lot of villains. Made the world a safer place." "But...what happened to them all? "Time happened. I was the only one of them who wasn't mortal. For everyone who was alive, they got old...they retired. For Rock...he...became obsolete...one day he just stopped coming around. I had heard something about a law in his hometown about...robot expiration dates. I guess that means...robots have to be replaced after their period of service is up." "That's...that's really sad." "I never saw him again after that. Finally our team was disbanded and I was...benched. Put on the sidelines. I stayed kind of an unknown and forgotten until Garfield started overhauling the program and brought new people in to replace who was gone. That's how I met the Major...Miss Bunnie. It was only a passing glance down the hallway but...I must've made an impression on her...because she recommended me for active duty when the time came around for the Commander to lead his own UCIAT branch on Fontraile. I was chosen as the fifth and final member for his skeleton crew, with the understanding he'd recruit more at a later date. We came to Miranda City while it was in ruins and worked tirelessly to rebuild it from the aftermath of the Ekris War. I...didn't really have much to do. The Major insisted that my mere presence at the Fountain would be enough to inspire the people and give them hope. I didn't quite know what that meant but...I did as I was asked and played my harp all the while. And in the end...it all worked out. Later on I'd be given the position of Archer Scout for missions. And here I am." "That's amazing, Pit." "Amazing...I've heard that word a lot at times. I guess now I understand what mortals mean by it." "I'm so glad to have met a real, live angel." "And you're the friendliest monster I've ever met." "Thank you." Both said in unison. Then they laughed. Sub-Entry 124: "Fireworks": (OOC: Drew White, Marcel Gilneas, and Josquin appear courtesy of fellow RP player, Marcel. Tithius appears courtesy of cobra1. Vidian St. Croix appears courtesy of fellow RP player, Antipothis. Verlaine Gilneas, Valerie Gilneas, Ivy Canciaris and other related characters appear courtesy of fellow RP GM, Jaimas. All other characters appear courtesy of their respective Fontraile RP players. You all know who you are. Thank you all, you all are awesome. Back to IC.) Asriel had given a call to Scott and Callista, informing them he and Pit were going to stay up to watch the fireworks show that UCIAT's, own human Officer of Naval Operations, Drew White was hosting. "So...what are fireworks?" "I've observed mortal traditions and on certain holidays and occasions, they set off fireworks at night to celebrate. From what I understand they are a form of explosives that when ignited fly into the air and burst apart into colored explosions. They're actually quite mesmerizing to watch." "Explosions? That sounds dangerous." "They are to the untrained. But Mr. Drew is an expert." "So...why are we celebrating tonight?" "I'm sure there's a reason. The Commander has mentioned there are holidays off world he's witnessed. It's right around the time of one of the ones he mentioned. I think it was called...Independence Day? We don't really have anything like that in Miranda. Though the Major is going to hold a star festival three days from now called Tanabata." "Oh yeah! Sensei told me all about that. The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi--represented by the stars, Vega and Altair. The legend of how the Ginga (galaxy) separates them and they only have one night a year that they can meet. That night is the seventh day of the seventh month of the solar-lunar calendar." "Wow! You really know that story well." "I always love to hear sensei's stories about Jangese holidays and culture." By then it was dark. Sure enough, Drew White was manning the launchers on the Miranda Navy aircraft carrier. It was a much larger sea vessel than he was used to but if it floats, he knew his way around. At 5'4", 163lbs, in his 20's, and sporting brown eyes and black hair, Drew was yet another of UCIAT's human members and sported an impecable record of service. As a human who had magical control over wind; specifically in manipulating soundwaves, Drew was a force to be reckoned with. He could completely mute sound in a localized area or amplify it to incredibly painful or even destructive levels. In addition to being a demolitions expert, plus incredibly gifted with debate and negotiation skills, not to mention iron-fisted boxing skills, Drew could hold his own against any Hybrid in the crew and go toe to toe with any non-human. "It's about to start!" Asriel looked skyward to where Pit pointed. The two of them had picked a nice vantage point at the clocktower balcony. "Lights alive, Miranda City." Drew snapped his fingers as his rock music started up and spread outward, carrying pretty far thanks to his powers. And low and behold the first of the rockets went into the air. "Ohhh!!!" Even though he was prepared for it, he wasn't prepared for it. Drew's brand of fireworks always defied expectations. And when they burst apart in the sky it was hard to say what lit up brighter--the fireworks or Asriel's eyes. And before long Pit and Asriel were joined by Gadget and Rotor and even little Mina. And sure enough the rabites and Tithius joined them. From down below... Bunnie, Megami, and Nikita sat topside the roof of Rabbotou Dojo's main building, each wearing a yukata kimono. They watched the festivities while sharing Pocky biscuit sticks. Mitzi and Violet observed from Vi's own personal working replica of my mentors' Ecto-2 compact gyrocopter. Rotor looked on from where he had parked SWV-016. Young human demon-channel-er and agent of mercenary group, Merchants of Menace, Marcel Gilneas looked on with his familiar, the drake slime, Josquin. An orphan child who was the victim of a cultist rite that gave him the powers of demon-channeling, he was now an fairly experienced necromancer. He was flanked by his adoptive mother, Verlaine Gilneas and her daughter, Valerie. Elsewhere in the city, Queen Brooke's daughter, the former princess, Ivy Canciaris observed the display in the company of her own organized mercenary group, Nightwatch--the great naga, Isabelle Florentine; fellow lycan, Vidian St. Croix; gargoyle, Kalarisis Vai Asorais and her family, former DCP Operative, Vyacheslav Lagunov; harpy, Charity Viaserra; and Rubena, the human-looking former familiar of a powerful devil. On nights like this, Drew's pyrotechnics really brought the city together even if they stood apart from one another. It was the kind of night I would have wished I'd been there. Sub-Entry 125: "Waterfall Revisited": I had my fair share of distractions along the way through Snowdin and I was now in warmer but wetter territory. I passed by a sign that read "The power to take their SOULS, this was the power that the humans feared." I hung my head and my ears drooped. It brought to mind other monsters I had encountered on other worlds. Dracula Vlad Tepes was one such monster that stole peoples' souls and made them his slaves. "I'm not afraid. I'm half human but I'm not afraid. I don't know why monsters even have this power...it's wrong for them to even use it. But having it doesn't make them something to be feared. Asriel...please never use that power...please." The ground had turned dark...almost pitch black...it looked almost like bubbles were rising upward from...somewhere deep below. It was reminding me of the inside of the Core. The water had turned bright cyan and water sausages sprung up from it while lily pads dotted it. I sighed and trudged into the next area, turning the corner. By this time the water turned completely blue and the path was completely black. Weird. I kept going and my ear twitched as I heard something pop up out of the water. My gaze slid toward it and I was caught off guard by the appearance of something long, noodle-y and...tentacle-like rising up out of the sea on the left side of the path. And then a second one came out of the sea on the right side of the path. Wait...I knew what this was... I turned to the left and a dark shape began to emerge from the depths. And low and behold it rose from the deep. A vast, very pale yellowish, bulbous creature with a lazy-spike-ish antenna protrusion from the top of its head, two big anime eyes with equally large anime eyelashes on the sides, a bean-shaped mouth in the largest of open smiles, and rosey blush hashes under each eye. It posed in a shy giggly-girl pose. Hello, Onionsan. Long-time no see from the other side of the space-time continuum. "Hey... there... Noticed you were... Here... I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" I waved with a smile. "You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite!" I closed my eyes and smiled for a moment and continued walking, occasionally looking over, being careful not to stray too far to the left or right. "Even though the water's getting so shallow there... I, have to sit down all the time, but... H-hey! That's okay! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium!" "True dat'." I nodded. "...like all my friends did!" Oooh. Awkward. "And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to I..." A hesitation. "That's okay, y'here! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!" I reached the end of the room as it were. "Hey... there... That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll....!!!" I left the room with a wave goodbye without turning around. I almost felt like I was doing so in slow motion like some sort of cinematic. But then my imagination tended to make things more dramatic than they really were sometimes. Oh well. And not a moment later I exited the room and bumped into Shyren by chance. I could tell she was trying to hide from me...and everyone else. I could hear her tap a little beat with her fins. I knew how to handle this. Asking to see her smile would only make her shy away even further. I sidesteped the notes as she tried to cover up her hum. I gave an answering hum; a sad, sad song of my own. Shyren turned in my direction. It was then I stopped looking at the fish tail in back of her head and gazed at the form of her face. It looked similar to Aylee the alien from Sluggy Freelance. She had a pair of dull mountainous spikes coming out of her back and a miniature seahorse-ish tail. She responded by following my melody. "Si re, si re, si mi, si mi..." Her song was deadly but her voice wasn't that hard on the ears. Rather lovely if not lacking self-esteem. I just had to sidestep the notes to enjoy the performance. Content I nodded approvingly and let her be spared. Shyren went on her way, seeming happier than before. I continued reading the signs along the way as I found the piano and the telescope area...and...the statue in the rain. I looked longingly at it before going back to the umbrella stand and grabbing one. Strange. Frisk should have passed by this area by now...or maybe they had and ignored this. Or maybe...I had disrupted events...which would be bad. I just couldn't stand by. I grabbed an umbrella, opened it and hurried back to the statue and slid it into its grasp. I smiled sadly. And then to my surprise...I heard it. I'd heard it before. But this was the first time it meant anything...and it pierced me to my heart and soul. I knew the song. I knew the notes. Yet I finally appreciated it...and it was tearing me up inside. Again my emotions got the best of me. :determination: (Music Link) I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. The sound of the music box inside was giving me the feels. "I'm sorry, Asriel." I was speaking of this timeline's Asriel, rather than my own. "...I can't save you. I want to but...there's nothing I can do...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I care about you..." I sniffled. "Why...why does this have to be your fate? You didn't do anything wrong. Chara did this to you. She should be the one...she should be the one whose consciousness is stuck in that....that....!" I was moments from punching the ground. I didn't notice a small yellow flower sprout up behind me and watch for a moment before pulling itself back into the ground. I sobbed a little bit long before I stood up. "I'll make it up to you...by making sure this doesn't happen to the other you. As long as my Asriel walks the earth, as long as he draws breath, as long as he exists...I'll let him find the happy ending he deserves. I'm proud to be the friend that he always wanted. There are no longer any flowers that someone has to tend to. When it's all said and done...I will never have anything better to do." Gods, I'm such a crybaby. I'm so overemotional and such a drama king. I wiped my eyes again and went back to the piano and played the melody, opening the way. I entered and realized too late before I stood in front of the pedestal holding the Legendary Artifact. "Oh. I guess this was a wrong turn. Get your head in the game, Volt." I reached out and grabbed the artifact and studied it a bit before brushing an E.N.G.I.N.E. dot...and getting an error? "What the...?" I frowned and tried again until I decided to hit the manual release... "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHARLES BABBAGE...?!?" I yelped as a very annoying white dog decompressed from my E.N.G.I.N.E. dot and snagged the artifact and swallowed it in one gulp and ran off. "DAMN YOU, TO--!!" I cut myself off, too flustered to finish my sentence. I felt I was channeling something beyond this world's theoretical fourth wall. Once again...another meta moment. "Get a hold of yourself, Volt. It's just a dog. A very annoying dog. And you're getting too overemotional and too distracted." I sighed and got a move on, I sighed and checked my other E.N.G.I.N.E. dots and sure enough found Dog Residue. "What is about this mission that's determined to make me run the gambit of emotions? Too many complications...aggravations...it's getting to me." I inadvertently nabbed a line from "Living on the Edge" by Aerosmith. The first chance I got I emptied that sucker out into a box. But until then I followed the path and decompressed an umbrella from storage. So I forgot I had an extra from the last time I went through Waterfall. Nobody's perfect. And who should I run into but... "Yooo! Duuuude!" Hello again, Monster Kid. Of course you'd be drawn to me like iron to a magnet. And the entire time he'd talk my ear off. But...I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed by it. Asriel would want me to be supportive and it was the right thing to do. So I listened and commented when I could. "...yeah, she's still pretty cool. We just got off on the wrong foot, that's all. Sometimes...even true heroes can mistake someone for a bad guy. I don't know. Maybe I look too much like a mad scientist?" "You look happy to me, Mister." "N-no. Mad as in...crazy...insane......never mind. It's not important." It was dark and it was raining. Swell. We entered the clearing and then I saw it on the left. The Capital. We were in this spot--Asriel's favorite viewing point. The spot where he gave Chara the locket. I turned and gazed at the mighty castle in the distance. So close but so far away. "That's where the king--Mr. Dreemurr--lives!" "Wow. Lucky him." I forced as much sincerity as I could into that statement, knowing he was anything but lucky. A dead son and a dead daughter. His queen had divorced him and refused to forgive him. His people were slowly giving their support to the human that continued to befriend them. And only the souls of six children who had met their deaths in his kingdom...and he was responsible for each one if not directly, indirectly from his own decree. And it still got worse. The Royal Scientist had broken off contact after returning with the first Golden Flower and declaring her experiments complete and total failures. And the people whose families had fallen and asked Alphys for help still didn't have answers. The problems of the kingdom were eroding it from within. Something had to give. He would eventually stand alone with only one shot at making the wish of his people come true...only one more soul would grand them their freedom. "Dude, it must be so cool to live in a castle! He must be the happiest guy in the world!" I held back my sniffle. You poor, naive child. He ran on a head while I just hung my head and stood there in my lamentation. What was I going to do? Did I really have to betray Toriel's trust and make sure he didn't have second thoughts about fighting Frisk? Tell me you were at least shedding a tear from the predicament I was in, Lady Destiny. I know you were quite amused at the situation you put us all in, Madam Fate. This was twisted. And I had no choice but to make sure it ran its course. This must be what it's like to be Silver Surfer. Completely chained to Galactus and forced to seek out worlds rich in life for him to feed off of. Agent of S.T.C. Worst. Job. Ever. I sighed and moved on. Sub-Entry 126: "From Waterfall to Hotland": I leaped up onto the ledge that would have been too high for Frisk to climb (without standing on Monster Kid's shoulders) and bid farewell to the armless dino-dude. At this point the signs were beyond depressing to read. The war. The mounds of dust. And not a single soul taken. Were human really this powerful? Or just that vicious. I never liked the term "crusade". They were always done in the name of religious beliefs or political reasons disguised as such. People sent off to battle for honor and glory, intoxicated by the call to arms. But really...there was nothing grand or heroic about them. Just a lot of death until one side either conceded defeat or was completely wiped out. And now it was a maze of bridges and piers. I looked around nervously, expecting Undyne's spears to rocket up. I continued on until I saw the break in the path. Oh crap. Frisk had already been this way. I stared down into the abyss below. Onward and downward. I used my magnetic powers to form compressed magnetism version of those infamous Yoku Blocks from Mega Man's world. The bane of platforming existence and yet they were helping me get to the bottom without falling to a painful landing which I'd have to probably spend a while letting my bones knit after impact. *sniff sniff* Oh yeah. That's garbage. I was nearing the end of Waterfall and getting close to Hotland. Napstablook's place was around here, too. "Whoops!" Oh yeah...I think I might need more practice with Yoku Blocks. "Gods...you really suck at this, Volt..." The next thing I knew I was crash landing into-- CRYPTOSMASHER LOGOFF TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED... *static* CRYPTOSMASHER ONLINE TRANSMISSION RESUMED "...It sounds like it came from over here... Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay? Here, get up..." Open your eyes, Volt. Open your eyes. "...Chara, huh? That's a nice name." The blackness started turning white. "My name is......." My eyes snapped open and I suddenly sat up with a scream. "ASRIEL!" I calmed myself...and then I was greeted with the scent of a lot of garbage. "Uh...why do I never wake up at a Texas Barbecue or in a scented bubble bath?" That was strange. Why was I experiencing Asriel's memories...or were they Chara's? Ugh. Didn't matter. I picked my way through familiar territory, wading through the water. I passed few mounds of garbage when... "Ha ha! Too intimidated to fight me! I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until... Until you...YOU....! You were...wait.......I actually don't recognize you. But no matter! I will wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of venegeance (even though I don't really have a grudge against you, per se)!" Oh. It's just Mad Dummy. Well...let's see if his bark is worse than his bite. I decompressed the XBTOCLC's and whirled and pointed them menacingly. "Sure you want to do this? I know you can't kill a ghost but...how long will it take you to find a new body if you insist that I plasma that one all over the Underground?" And holy crap did I call it. No sooner did he see the barrels start to spin did he fly off, screaming and crying, like he had jet thrusters in his base. *CLICK* Oh yeah...I kinda forgot to recharge them after the last time I used them. Can I bluff or what? Back to the E.N.G.I.N.E. dots with you two. Mercy was mercy...even if it was unconventional. And just up ahead whose place should I arrive at but... "Heh." A pair of houses back to back, drooping in opposite directions. One pale cyan, the other brownish. I knocked on the blue door. "Hello? Anyone home? It's me, Volt. I'm just stopping by to say hello. Is it okay if I come in? I'll understand if you're not up to it." A lengthy period of silence before the door opened on its own without anyone seemingly behind it. I entered and sure enough, there was Napstablook. Little white hovering sheet with eye holes, wearing headphones. Like a stretched, white version of one of the Pac-Man ghost monsters....huh...ghost...monster. Nah...never mind. Brain fart. "It's just me." "Oh... Doctor..." "Hey, ya, Napstablook." I nodded a little. "How've you been?" "Oh.... I've been... a little... down... I think I...miss seeing my cousin..." "There, there. I'm sure he thinks of you. Don't worry about it, little guy. It can get pretty busy when you follow your dreams, y'know?" "I...suppose..." "Anyway. I know you're always dabbling in music. So...recently I lost a bet with Violet so...the terms were I had to bring you a CD with a random music remix she pulled off of the internet. So I guess we both get to suffer at her enjoyment. Ha ha..." "...Uh.......okay...." I slipped the disc into one of the CD players on the table. "Brace yourself. We may be in for something strange, weird, eccentric, or just sick...knowing Vi." "WINAMP (WINAMP!) It really whips the llama's ass!" I facepalmed. "Sorry. She just HAD to include that in there." I folded my ears back and crossed my arms. "It's.....okay....." And then the track came up and we were introduced to the freestylings of Sir Jordanius, DiGI Valentine and halc--the Zone Runners--and their rendition of "A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup...for Pumpkin Hill" known simply as "Graveyard Theory". :detemmienation: (Music Link) "Huh. She picked one that was actually good for a change." "Oh! I.....like this song..." "Well then, it's yours, my friend. I think it only appropriate we enjoy it in an appropriate fashion after the emotional rollercoaster I've been on lately." "Oh...if that is what you want..." I lay down on the floor as Napstablook did the same. We had ourselves a nice long session of feeling like trash. It was a bit longer before I went on my way. Sure enough Napstablook was already playing Graveyard Theory in a loop as I left and bumped into Woshua and Aaron. And the music's effect was immediate. I'd seen the classic Spooktune have this same effect. Guess not everyone's a fan of rap. "What the HECK is that music?!" "I D-Dunno, dude...but it's spooking me out! Those beats! Those fresh lyrics! Those ain't natural man!" "Oh....it's like something from a horror movie!" "This is worse than Shyen!" "No way, Shyren is way scarier!" "Then why do you keep winking?" "These are winks of fear!" "It just sounds so...dirty...I'm outta here." "Waaait! Don't leave me, Wosh! P-please stop! Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy?" Both got the heck outta dodge. I put my hands on my hips and scoffed. "Some monsters just don't know good music when they hear it. Oh well......." I grooved my way onto Temmie Village. "I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep..." At least I was in a better mood. And it was about to get hyper once I reached-- "hOI" "YaYaYaYa!!!" "Awawawa!!!" "Tem is PROUD PARENT!" "humans... such a... CUTE!" "Hoivs!" That's...about enough of that. Small doses, Volt. Small doses. Too much of a good thing is an awesome thing. But too much of an awesome thing is...really, really dumb. I wasn't sure where and when on my journey it was, but I did eventually run into Gerson. Aging turtle monster. Something seemed very British about him. He had a lot to say, a lot to sell...and was keenly aware of a lot that I wasn't prepared for. I guess someone that wise and experienced could easily see I wasn't of this world...or maybe I gave myself away. Whatever it it was...I took a lot of notes while I conversed with him. I found my way to Undyne's arena. Abandoned. But no sign of dust anywhere. No scent of it either. She was just out. That had to be it, right? I mean...it's not like she might be laying face down, frying in the sweltering heat of Hotland, a stone's throw away from the water cooler... ...dammit, Volt. Why do you give yourself so many worries? After all that, I finally came arcross the giant L.E.D. billboard that cycled through the message, in big bold letters "WELCOME TO HOT LAND". "Finally. Thought I'd never see this place again. Ahhhhh. Nice and toasty." I strolled past Sans' hot dog stand where once again he was fast asleep. I went right past the guards and straight to Alphys' lab. There was an elevator here which would take me straight to the capital. I knocked. I guess I wasn't expecting an answer...because there came none. Okaaaay. Nervousness aside, I knew Alphys was a shut-in and probably wasn't used to visitors. Oh well. There was a good chance she was in the True Lab anyway... I reactivated the feature on my bracer and turned intangible, phasing through the door. I navigated the place, outside of time and space. I took my pick between phasing through the door...or just walking through the Mettaton-shaped hole in the wall. Meh. Phasing through was cooler by comparison. So I did. And I continued my journey from there... Sub-Entry 127: "Tanabata": Bunnie laid back on the roof of the main building of Rabbotou Dojo with Megami, Nikita, and Asriel joining them. Bunnie, Megami, and Nikita were wearing yukata kimonos. Their block geta sandals lay nearbye. Asriel was wearing the male version of the yukata kimono with an oriental fan tucked in the back of the "obi" belt. "I've never been up on the roof before. Are you sure it isn't too dangerous?" "Do not worry, Asriel-kun. I have taken precautions for your safety." "I'm just worried that Mom might not be okay with this..." "I don't believe that will be a problem." Callista suddenly spoke, adjusting her own kimono. "Hello, son." Scott chimed in, already in KQF form. "Mom? Dad?" "It's okay, sport. We trust Bunnie completely. And you as well." "Wow...my parents are so cool!" "Tell us again about Tanabata, Bunnie." Callie smiled. Bunnie graciously explained. "According to legend, the Ginga (The Galaxy) separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the solar-lunar calendar. In present-day Jang, people generally celebrate this day by writing wishes, sometimes in the form of poetry, on "tanzaku", small pieces of paper, and hanging them on bamboo, sometimes with other decorations. The bamboo and decorations are often set afloat on a river or burned after the festival, around midnight or on the next day. Often there are summer festivals and star-gazing. Superstitious belief is that if one is able to recite their wish, mentally, in the time a shooting star appears then vanishes from sight, that wish will come to pass." Sure enough everyone had asked Bunnie and Megami to write their wishes down on tanzaku and they hung from the nearby bamboo and decorations. Asriel beamed as bright as the stars. "There is also a traditional Tanabata song." Nikita added, rather matter-of-factly. "Megami-chan..." Bunnie turned to her. "あなたは七夕の伝統的な歌を歌っていただけますか？" Megami nodded. "Hai." And then she sang rather beautifully in Jangese: the traditional Tanabata Song. :detemmienation: (Music Link) Sasa no ha sara-sara (The bamboo leaves rustle) Nokiba ni yureru (shaking away in the leaves.) Ohoshi-sama kira-kira (The stars twinkle) Kingin sunago (on the gold and silver grains of sand.) Goshiki no tanzaku (The five-colour paper strips) watashi ga kaita (I have already written.) Ohoshi-sama kirakira (The stars twinkle,) sora kara miteru (they watch us from heaven.) Asriel applauded. "That's incredible, Miss Megami!" "Very impressive, Lady Kobayashi." Bunnie smiled. Asriel happened to look up at the right moment. "Ohh!" He exclaimed as the shooting star streaked across the sky. He quickly clasped his hands and bowed his head and squeezed his eyes closed and wished with all his heart. "I think I made it in time." He opened his eyes, the expression sparkling as bright as the stars. "You know...a long time ago monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky... If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true." Asriel recited what I had read from the signs in Waterfall. "But then when we were sealed underground all we had were the sparkling stones in the ceiling of Mount Ebott." Asriel stared off into the airless sea and the white dots that sprinkled across it. "Hmm." Nikita pondered. "Well. Now you can make wishes on real stars. You're the first monster to do so...that makes it really special, doesn't it?" "It sure does, Mom. It sure does." "It...makes me think of...things from my past." Scott said. "You mean...the Damocles Satellite." Callista asked. "Yeah. Big chunk of metal, electronics floating in space......it's a tale for another time. A time where I don't have to worry about bringing the mood down." Scott nodded. "It's not a very happy story, is it?" Asriel asked. "No. It's actually a very painful story but...it needs to be told at a better time. You already know what questions you're going to ask, don't you?" "Yeah....a pretty big one. I think we both know what it is." "It's what you're expected to do as a soldier when you're at war." Scott nodded. "Anyway...like I said. I don't want to bring down the mood." "It is okay, Scott-Taisa. It will take much more than old memories to bring this festival's mood down. And we are all here for you if you need shoulders to lean on." Megami smiled and reminded the credo that had done so well to clear my mind. "一人で歩くことはありません願っています。” "そう だ ね。" Nikita agreed. The star festival went on. Sub-Entry 128: "Remember That Stop in the Ruins Much Earlier..." I followed my way through the walkways and corridors of Alphys' lab before deciding it was getting me nowhere. I decided to retrace my steps in getting to the Core. Last time we were in such a hurry I didn't realize that we had taken an alternate route to the Core that didn't show up on any map. This time I was taking the direct route through the MTT Hotel. But first I had to work my way through the maze of steam platforms and activate the security terminals for the gates. "Alphys, you have interesting taste in security programs." I was thinking back to generation 2 video games when Atari was still the big kid on the block. The interface actually reminded me of the monochrome vector graphics of Asteroids. I was too caught up in my nostalgia to notice I entered a doorway into an old part of Hotland...and I noticed my walking pace was starting to slow down...and that it was taking a bit more effort to lift my feet. I looked down and noticed I was ankle-deep and rising in spider webbing.......oh sh--(FLOWEY LAUGH)...! "Ahuhuhuhu..." No no no no nonononono...! "Did you hear what they said? They said that a human wearing a striped shirt would come through. But unpexectedly something else was on its way. Could the human have slipped past I wonder? But this new creature...I heard many things about them...I heard they hate spiders as much as humans...I heard they love to stomp on them...I heard they like to tear their legs off." Oh gods. I felt on trial. I had never done any of those things. I was always too afraid of bugs...insects and arachnids to mess with them. I was deathly afraid of stinging insects like bees and wasps and hornets...but arachnids like spiders and tarantulas ranked right up there. On principle when I was required to make a bug collection for middle school, I pleaded to be given an alternative assignment. In the end I collected them but I refused to kill them and mount them. That I had to turn to someone with more nerve and less compassion for them than myself. "I heard...that they're awfully stingy with their money." I turned to the left and there standing on a thickly constructed platform made of webs was the form of Muffet. :perseverance: (Music Link) "Ahuhuhuhuh...you think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearie?" I was too petrified with fear to answer. Back on Fontraile I had dealt with a lot of species of Arachne and Chryssalids which gave me plenty of nightmares of half-woman, half giant spider creatures that were responsible for many life-or-death experiences that I wish I could forget about. Muffet might not have been as horrifying but she was no less intimidating. By this time the webbing had bound my arms and was getting close to chest level. "..." I couldn't even utter a gasp or hyperventilate. "Ahuhuhuhuhuh...I disagree with that notion. I think your taste...is exactly what this next batch needs!" The webbing seemed to suddenly extend from her platform over to where I had been wrapped up. Five eyes. Fangs. Six pairs of arms, two hanging by her side, the other four grasping tea cups and tea kettles. Short pig-tails done up with hair bows. Puffy-shouldered garment. A dress that cinched down like bloomers. I didn't want to fight her but I didn't want to be a spider snack. I figured I might as well have a last meal before I made my next move. I couldn't reach my lab coat's upper breast pocket with my hands. So I leaned forward and tried to reach with my muzzle. I stretched until bones cracked until finally my front teeth sank into the spider donut I was still carrying. I yanked it out of my pocket, jerked my head back and opened my jaws wide and snapped down on it as it fell into my mouth. "Huh...? Where did you get that...? Did you steal it? Oh, my pet ~ It's time to show them what we do with thieves ~ " And suddenly I felt the presence of the biggest, baddest, hairiest darn spider I wish I had never come to meet the acquaintance of. I prepared to meet my maker at the moment a tiny spider crawled up to Muffet and handed off a note. "Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins? What? They're saying they saw you, and... ...you helped donate to their cause! Oh my this has all been a misunderstanding~ I thought that you were someone who hated spiders~ The person who asked for that SOUL... They must've meant a different Greater Dog in pajamas... Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhuhuh..." I swallowed the donut, licked my teeth underneath my lips so I wouldn't be showing my food and then forced the most painful grin I could manage, trying to be sincere as possible. "I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here at any time... And for no charge at all... I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!" I forced back a whimper, my eyes widening slightly. By this time my teeth were clenched pretty tight. "Ahuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding. I'll SPARE you now!" With that the webs all released and I was allowed to go on. "That was fun! See you again, dearie!" And with that Muffet and her spiders disappeared into the darkness. I maintained my painfully forced, wide-eyed grin. I decided to call time out and set a Warp Marker on the other side of the door. And then I immediately hit the Emergency Recall, accessing the preset I had queued in advance. And soon I found myself in front of the UCIAT HQ building where Felicia, Velaska, Elektra, and Mitzi happened to be standing by. "Oh, Commander! You're back." Mitzi greeted. I nodded, still wearing the traumatized grin that even Conker the Squirrel might find disturbing. "I guess you didn't make it to your goal again." Mitzi followed up. I shook my head, maintaining the same plastered on look. "Aww...that's too bad. But you still made progress, right?" I nodded again. "Dad...are you alright?" "He seems a bit--" "You must've run into someone down there. You're smiling." Mitzi started. "Uh...I don't think--" Elektra started. "So tell me. How was it?" Mitzi asked. A hesitation...and then suddenly I inhaled deeply...and screamed bloody murder and kept screaming without taking a breath. Heads whirled, doors and windows opened and a lot of eyes were suddenly on me. And I kept this scream up until I ran out of air....about 25 seconds later. "Oooh. That's a record." Violet mused from Computer Valhalla's front entrance as she clicked a stopwatch. Silence from everyone. "O........kaaaaay..." Mitzi said, blinking a few times. Violet strolled up. "Sounds like someone got tangled up in his work. Maybe you should consider switching your career to web-design, huh? Well at least you had a leg...or eight...up on things, am I right? Step into my parlor said the--" "Violet. I will END YOU." I suddenly bared the claws on one hand and brought them dangerously close to her face. I don't know how she back-hacked my real-time telemetry and data logging while I was in Muffet's clutches but I was definitely not having it right now. "If you so much as even whisper a word relating to spiders, I will AUGER you with my DIAMOND MIND!" At the moment I didn't care if I was quoting someone or if it even made sense. "...comment withdrawn." Sub-Entry 129: "Back on Track": I touched down at the Warp Marker. All of the progress I made had been conserved. Excellent. I spared no effort picking my way through the rest of Hot Land, eventually making it the MTT Hotel. I brushed by the restaurant area. Had I looked closer I would have seen Frisk and Sans at a table, having a discussion. Okay. I was definitely ahead of Frisk on their quest at this moment. No time to stop in on the restaurant and drop in on Burgerpants. I went immediately through the big set of doors that spelled it out like it was: "CORE". I picked my way through the additional laboratory areas beyond. "North...the warrior's path. West...the sage's path. All paths lead to The End." I decided to go west and kept going. And finally I came to what I believed was the Core. Instead I found Mettaton's chamber. :bravery: (Music Link) "Oh there you are, darling! It's time to have our little showdown--" The boxy form of Mettaton started. "Oh! Oh dear me. You're not who I was expecting...oh wait...it's you, Dr. Arcade." "Hi. Sorry to disappoint you. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got kind of deadline to keep and...I kinda want to make it to the king before the evil spirit that--" "Oh yes! By all means yes, my good sir! Please continue on." "Thanks, Mettaton. And please...go easy on the kid. They're...actually pretty nice once you get to know them." "Well...it doesn't make for interesting TV...but I'll see what I can do. Oh well. That's showbiz, am I right?" "Keep it real, Mettaton. I love your show, by the way." This was true. I'd watched several episodes of it during the other timelines I had observed. "Until next time, beauties!" Sometimes it was hard to tell if Violet was channeling Mettaton or Mettaton was channeling Violet. No time to ponder it now. I went down the hall and found the elevator in question. "There you are." I boarded and pressed the appropriate button. Nothing but the whir of the elevator. Not even elevator music to listen to. It eventually stopped and the doors opened to an area that was made of brick and incredibly gray. In fact...everything was quite literally...shades of grey. I went on and sure enough I was crossing the walkways within the castle walls. So many towers. So many buildings. I decided to step outside of space and time just to avoid any unexpected confrontations along the way. I didn't want a single moment wasted. Just seconds would be all that Chara might need to turn things upside-down. I kept walking the path...until I came to something overly familiar. It was...the center of the Ruins. Toriel's house. The same patch of flowers out front...but no tree. The door was wide open. But everything was all gray. Lifeless almost. I closed my eyes as took it all in...and a great sadness welled up in me as I felt a distant melody in my heart. So this was "New Home". Kind of misleading name if my research of the UltraVerse UT was on par from what Asriel had told me about this home and the summer home in the Ruins. But maybe "new" was relative. Maybe it was new in the sense that Asgore had renovated it or something. Perhaps in the Prime Universe it was built after Toriel abandoned the throne and Asriel's home wasn't so humble to begin with. Either way, that's not how it happened here. Just another thing I'd have to ponder at another time. I entered. Everything was the same...everything but the chain-link barrier across the basement steps. Two locks. I knew where to look. I searched the house. Everything was colorless...except the Golden Flowers. I explored everything...I found the unopened containrs of snails...the crumpled butterscotch-cinnamon pie recipes. And one recipe for snail pie. I willed my hand tangible enough to pick them up and save them. Maybe Mitzi could use them. I explored the children's room. Two presents on the ground. I opened the first and found the worn knife. Not my style. I tried the other, expecting the heart-shaped locket.....but there was nothing. It should have been there. Chara must've nabbed it at some point. But when? How? How badly was this semi-stable timeline corrupted by her antics......or by my intervention? I explored Asgore's room and found plenty of information to go on. The Santa Claus suit in the closet. The Number 1 Nose Nuzzle Champs of '98 trophy. The dresser filled with robes, shirts, and...a Number 1 Dad Guy sweater? And finally the journal on the desk that read "Nice Day Today". I found the keys in question. But I decided to leave them where they lay. Frisk would need them more than me. I decided to phase through the chain blockade. I made my way downstairs...but not before glancing at the calendar with a single date on the year of 201X circled--proof of the 100 years that had passed, meaning it had to be at least 211X, now. But that was beside the point. I choked back a sob, realizing what that date meant. I followed the path. I could sense the monsters of the entire kingdom had gathered and were lying in wait for Frisk to tell the tragic tale of Asriel. But outside of the space-time continuum...I'd go unnoticed. It was just as well. I.......I don't think I could stand to hear the story again. I didn't want to have doubts going in. I just needed to talk to Asgore. Learn from him. Maybe take something away from this. But most importantly...get to him before Chara did. Maybe...I'd have to make a return trip here. Maybe then I'd be in some capacity to hear the story. I wondered what was keeping Frisk. Maybe...maybe they weren't ready yet to arrive at the palace. I knew there were a lot of other distractions along the way here. Perhaps Frisk ran into Chatty and Catty behind the MTT Hotel? Maybe they took the River Boat back to one of the other places to stock up on food or something. I passed through another path overlooking the towers and buildings. Finally. The Judgement Hall. The last area before the Throne Room. I crossed the corridor, looking left and right, and straight ahead. I shuddered, worried. I expected one person to show up here. But... Sans didn't show. Was it...because I was too early? Or simply because I wasn't the kid? Obviously I wasn't the one to be judged but... Then it occurred to me. With the exception of Muffet and Mettaton......I hadn't run into any boss monsters since I had come down here. No, that was inaccurate. I hadn't run into anyone within my immediate circle of allies since I had come back down here. Where was everyone? There was no scent of dust. There was no strange behavior out of anyone. Monster Kid certainly didn't show any indication Undyne was dead. "Where are they? What does it mean?" Out of all the timelines I had NEVER come across this scenario. I wasn't aware of the triadic meeting during the Neo Arcadia vacation. The possibility that they were all meeting in secret ran high. But there was also a chance that Chara had gotten to someone else. But that was illogical. Next to Asgore, Undyne and Mettaton were probably the next strongest boss monsters. And by now thanks to my intevention they'd both be on guard for Chara. She had already passed up Undyne. It was probably the most logical choice at one point--Undyne would be the closest to get to the King. But in her body, Chara would never be able to make it through Hot Land to the Capital. Papyrus would be useless to her...at least in Chara's opinion. Toriel and Alphys had both failed her as had Mettaton. That only left Sans. And while he had some wicked scary abilities as well as his teleportation, his 1HP was too much of a risk for Chara to consider. "I'm here. I've arrived." I took a deep breath and entered the Throne Room. Sub-Entry 130: "Asgore (The First Meeting)"/"Sympathy For the Devil": Wall to wall flowers. And in the center the biggest patch of Golden Flowers I'd ever seen. This was it. This was the spot Asriel...Asriel...*hic*......come on, Volt...get a hold of yourself... What was happening? I felt an incredible fear...sadness...emptiness...and yet it felt like something was resonating the closer I got to the Golden Flowers. And there. There he was. The King of All Monsters. Asgore Dreemurr. Standing at an impressive 7 or 8 feet tall...he was a big one. I could only see the back of his purple robe, his gold shoulder pauldrons, the back of his blond hair, his floppy white ears...and those enormous curved horns. He hummed to himself...surprisingly cheerfully. This...wasn't what I was expecting. Even though I should have known what to expect...this sure didn't seem like the demeanor of a broken man. I sighed and clicked on my bracer, turning tangible again. I approached. "Oh! Is someone there? Just a moment. I'm almost done watering these flowers." He chuckled joyfully, his form shaking a bit. Oh yes. Big. Bold. Deep. Yet gentle. Hard to believe this was the Monster who murdered six children. "...here we are!" "Howdy! How can I...!" He stopped abruptly. "Oh. I...don't quite recognize you." I took a deep breath and began. "Sorry to enter unannounced...I...know you're busy and all but...I...." "There was a time once...I knew all my people by name...all of them by heart. I wouldn't pass up a moment to give a personalized hello to any monster, big or small, young or old. My...I must be getting up in there in years to be so slip shot. Ha ha ha..." "Er..." I started. "I really don't get much company these days. Is it that I just can't find the time? How selfish up me. I really should do better." This friendliness...it just didn't seem...right. Asgore turned to look out the window of the strange light that poured it. It wasn't sunlight but...something else just as bright. I wonder if it was from the barrier? While he was looking away, I brought out the P.K.E. Meter mk-II. No valence. Good. Chara wasn't here. "Where are my manners? I must offer you a cup of Golden Flower Tea." I didn't have time for this...did I? "...ummm....yes. Yes, thank you. That would be lovely." As he held out his hand, his magic gathered and I could see a table rise up from the flower bed just in front of the throne. We sat down in front of it as Asgore heated the water with fire magic and mixed it with the Golden Flower mixture in the strainer. He swirled it around until it was all properly brewed. He poured me a cup and himself one. I bowed my head politely and accepted. And I sipped away. It was the same as Toriel's. It was really good tea. "Young man, what is your name?" "Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, your majesty. And...I'm hardly as young as I look." "What brings you here?" "Well...it's...complicated but...I guess one reason is......I thought maybe you could use the company. I mean...just because you are the king doesn't mean you're unapproachable...right?" Asgore let out a hearty laugh. "You are quite thoughtful, young sir. But honestly...do I really seem that alone?" Careful, Volt. Landmine ahead. Don't mention Toriel. Don't mention Chara. Don't mention Asriel., "Oh...well uh...I don't know. I was just being...um...a good neighbor. Or something." I admit it. I could see sparks of Asriel in him. As much as I didn't want to admit it, as much as I wanted to focus on how much Asriel took after his mother...I could see his father in him...and I could see him in his father. "There's been...quite a bit of excitement stirring outside, hasn't there?" "Oh?" "You needn't act surprised. You needn't feign ignorance. I see and hear beyond these castle walls. I keep the well-being of my people a top priority." "Then you know about--" "The human. Yes. I know they are...on their way. This is...the seventh one to come this way. The eighth in total. Has...so much time really passed since..." Asgore hesitated. "No matter. These things will be resolved soon enough. My people's faith in me...will...be rewarded. It will all be over and...certain things will never have to happen again." "Forgive my say so...but you sound as if you don't want to go through with this." Asgore's expression fell. "Do you know...that my name...when you rewrite it...it becomes "Sage or Murderer"? Ouch. Right out of the gates, Asgore? Damn. That was when the sadness set in. Now I was having an easier time believing he did the deeds. "Sire?" I said, still putting on the act that I was one of the Underground Monsters. "I'm a man...who doesn't want to hate. But sees no way out. I'm trapped. Trapped in these walls. Trapped by the burden. So many are giving their hopes up. They see the light at the end of the tunnel. They see salvation...freedom. They believe I can still give it to them. Alas...do they not fully realize...what I must do to grant them this...basic inalienable right?" I was beginning to see past the facade. Sure on the surface he seemed like your typical goofy monarch. Like a version of Violet's dad, Emperor Fred but with a much higher intelligence than Violet's scat-singer, pomegranate-stained robe-wearing, crossed-eyed panda of a father. But underneath...he was quite intelligent...and quite lost. "Your highness...in alchemy there's a law that applies here. To obtain...something of equal value must be given up in exchange. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange." I said, quoting the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse. They in turn had recited it as they had been taught. "But I wonder...how do you ascribe a numeric value on something like a human life...a human soul?" "Perhaps...it is time I...stopped being so stubborn...perhaps I should have seen things from Toriel's perspective. Each time...gets a little easier...but the burden gets heavier. Each soul makes it harder to stay......." "Determined?" "Yes....Determined." Asgpre paused a moment. "She's right. I am a coward. I can't stop having doubts about this final soul. I can't help but feel like...I no longer have the nerve to finish what I started. Maybe...maybe I need to stop. But if I do...then I've let my people down. I deny them their freedom." This is where I had to bite my tongue. This is where I couldn't do what you would hope I'd do, Toriel. I'm sorry. But Asgore had to stay resolute. This was Frisk's final test. A hero...an angel...a savior could take no shortcuts. They had to be put to the test of what happens when you cannot use Mercy in a situation. "!!!" That had reminded me. I looked around the room. No sign of Flowey. Oh. Good. What a relief. "Be thou for the people." I quoted the credo of the State Alchemists. "Hmm?" "If you're going to stand, stand resolute. The people need more than a king. They need hope. Give them their hope...and may you find hope of your own to draw strength from." "Would a sinner be granted the luxury of hope when he has yet to deserve it?" "Your highness. Hate the sin. Not the sinner. We are all imperfect. We all make our choices." "And we will be judged for them." "Yes. But...only future generations can decide if we are righteous or renegade...if we are just...or despot.......only future generations can label you a maverick." I didn't know if quoting the reploid known as Epsilon was the best choice of advice to give. It was the best I had to offer, all things considering. And the fact that I was encouraging Asgore of all people...why did doing the right thing make me feel so sick to my stomach at this moment? Asgore looked away. "I've failed as a father. And as a husband. I have my people's support but I stand alone. Perhaps maybe I should just surrender my soul to the human...and let them return home...through the barrier." "You are speaking of...ending your own life?" I raised my voice a little, a sting of anger in it. This was something I considered unacceptable as I channeled Bunnie's own strong belief against suicide. Life was precious. There was no reason to throw it away just because you were afraid of the consequences of your own sins. "Now that...the Queen would never forgive you for. As much animosity as she must harbor for you for your other...deeds...there is no place for a true act of cowardice. Forgive me for speaking out, but you should know better." I noticed the tears rolling down his beard. "If the human fights me...I will kill them. I don't want to but that's what will happen. None have survived me. I'm backed in a corner and I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. I'm so alone." Like father, like son. The Absolute God of Hyperdeath had a similar mentality. "If he were still with us...the Prince would not want to see you like this." "And yet he would feel as if it was his fault that his mother and I are no longer together. That all of the sins I've committed were in his name." "Tell me honestly. Were they?" "No...well...yes.......maybe? I don't know..." "What would you ask of your people once they have their freedom?" "I've...pondered this. My daughter...Chara...the first human to fall into the Underground......I used to dismiss her questioning if monsters would take their revenge on humanity for imprisoning them within the barrier. I did not give it the weight it probably deserved. I knew she was speaking from having a broken childhood. I thought she just needed time to grow out of her angst. Yet she was serious. Dead serious. Now...that I think about it now...I...I don't know if I want that. I don't know if my people want that. Undyne would support it but..." "Sire?" "I just want my role in this to be over. Once I become this...all-powerful god and break the barrier......maybe I should just...leave this world and live out my punishment in exile." I rubbed my temples. I was learning a lot about the man...the monster...the king. But...somehow I felt unsatisfied. What I was looking for...I don't think I was going to be able to get from this meeting. I would definitely need to return here and discuss things. "What would the Prince want you do do with that power?" "......." Asgore sighed. "My people deserve better. You've convinced me to at least go through with this without taking my own life. I'll fight the human...but I cannot hold back. Not for their sake and not for Toriel's. Not even for Asriel and Chara." "Asgore. Someone once said "Die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.". I don't wish to bring this up...but you know Prince Asriel died a hero. It would have been easy for him to obliterate the humans and take their souls. It's what his sister would have wanted, right?" "I don't want to admit to it...but yes. She was...determined to set us free. But I had no idea she would use Asriel to do it. That's why...that's why she tried so hard to change my mind about them." "So...knowing that he had the strength to say no to her. To not fight back. To come back home with Princess Chara's body and breathe his final breath before you and the Queen...knowing that his people mourned him so strongly..." "It is...a comfort I've overlooked for so long in my grief. He was...a better monster than I'll ever be." Asgore was streaming tears at this point. Again. Like father. Like son. "I can no longer bear these memories. Please......I do not wish to reflect on the past...and I do not wish to discuss the future. I need to be alone. I...I need time. Leave me, Volt Arcade. This audience is over." "Remember. We all fashion these memories ourselves." I said, quoting Jimminy Cricket in Mickey's Christmas Carol. "Volt Arcade?" "Yes, my liege?" "He was the real angel meant to save us...wasn't he?" Where did this insight come from? I felt it was...teasing the future. But there's no way that Asgore could have that kind of foresight. Maybe...it was just his grief talking. "Yes." I said as I turned away. "And he still is." I said to myself as I activated the Emergency Recall and sent myself back to Miranda City. Chapter 14 Back to Part 2 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr